<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got our heads in the clouds (and we're not coming down) by CompoundCritical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016141">got our heads in the clouds (and we're not coming down)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompoundCritical/pseuds/CompoundCritical'>CompoundCritical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Folf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Instincts, Biting, Breeding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fox - Freeform, Fox Sean, Full Shift Werewolves, I forgot to mark this as two parts whoops, I hard a hard time tagging this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, Licking, Lots of Cum, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Muzzle Insertion, Sean's a mess, Size Difference, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Werewolves in Heat, Wet &amp; Messy, and other animals, full shift sex, i dunno, lmk if I missed a tag, should I continue this?, side piece to another WIP, takes place while Sean is away from the gang, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompoundCritical/pseuds/CompoundCritical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe taking shelter in a cabin that belongs to a fellow shifter during your heat wasn't your <i>best</i> idea...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean MacGuire/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Folf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. she's walking on fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is an alternative piece to another WIP I have yet to post - the reader is a timber wolf shifter, and Sean is a red fox.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, but you <em> burn. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nothing hurts more than a Heat without a mate - or, at least, you’d thought. Now you know, though, that a heat during the full moon - three full nights forcibly, fully shifted - is sheer <em> agony. </em></p><p> </p><p>You can’t do anything to take the edge off. Can’t press your fingers inside and get yourself off, can’t buy a ‘heat aide’ and suffer when it’s <em> not enough, </em>can only curl up and lap at yourself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then you lost your den.</p><p> </p><p>You’d spent the first day of your shifted heat curled up in an old bear’s den, long abandoned.</p><p> </p><p>And then the damn thing <em> came back </em> though its scent was months old, and you’d had to bail, bolting into Tall Trees.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t realized that you’d been following a familiar path - shifters aren’t <em> rare </em> per-say, but they’re not <em> uncommon </em> either, and you could catch some scents in the air: you were fairly certain there was the lilt of a shifter’s tint to that bear’s track, that coyote pack was definitely a shifter-pack, and that cougar… you couldn’t tell, but it was either a shifter, or had eaten one.</p><p> </p><p>And you avoided shifters at all costs during your heat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It didn’t take you long to reach Tanner’s Reach.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t stay in it much - didn’t really go inside for more than a few minutes or so, only long enough to pick up whatever work MacGuire had to offer, then would be gone again. The longest amount of time you’d spent in it, thinking on it (which you weren’t really doing, honestly) was the first time, when you’d thought it abandoned and MacGuire had held you up at gunpoint.</p><p> </p><p>And you knew Sean was a shifter. He <em> reeked </em> of it, his fox showing through in his… everything. His face, his <em> hair, </em>his movements.</p><p> </p><p>But more often than not he was in a tent down near Quaker’s Cove, and your wolf was pulling you to <em> safety, </em> to <em> familiar </em> and <em> friend, </em>so you let her lead you, bounding along a path you usually took on horseback.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Fox-scent was fresh, but the cabin, when you poked your muzzle inside, was empty.</p><p> </p><p>Your stomach cramped - slick ran down your legs, darkened your brown-white fur, and you stumbled inside, not wanting to risk being <em> out </em> any longer than you had to. Looked around, peeling your upper lip back from your teeth at the sound of slick splattering to the wooden flooring, grabbed the corner of the blanket and dragged it off the bed, pawed at it until you were satisfied with the way it pooled on the floor, and curled up, trying to get comfortable with the cramping in your stomach growing worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hotter than a fantasy (longer like a highway)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean was firmly of the opinion that a full moon spent at home was a shift wasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was no fool. He knew he was a little thing, just a red fox out in a world with a lot that would happily hurt him. Hunters that didn’t know he was a human deep down - or did, and just didn’t see him as a <em> human, </em>animals that didn’t see the difference and could easily put down a fox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally he’d spend a full moon out gallivanting. Splashing through streams and making his own playgrounds, weaving through tall grasses or leaping over logs. But then he’d had the gang to keep an eye on him, to protect him from danger. Those with stronger, more capable shifts - Bill, a massive kodiak bear, Javier, a red wolf, Dutch, a barbary lion, Arthur, a red deer, and Miss Grimshaw, an osprey, would protect those that were more at risk - Hosea, a grey fox, Pearson, a manx cat, Mary-Beth, a fennec fox, and himself, while they gallivanted and enjoyed the moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he didn’t have the gang - he’d gotten separated, slipping skins and scurrying through the crowds as the group he’d been with scattered, chased by the law, finding himself taking refuge in a meat wagon and ending up so lost he didn’t know which way was north. So he only went out for a brisk jog, saw a cougar eat a shifted hare, and bolted for the cabin he’d made his temporary home, catching a blue jay for dinner on the way.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Though it was quickly forgotten as he slipped through the cracked doorway, dropped to the floor as his jaw did the same as he got a faceful of heat-scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He recognized you, of course he did. He’d never seen you in shift, but every time you met he could smell the shift and the wolf on you, and beneath the <em> heat </em>you smelled like you always did, peaches and citrus, horse-sweat and hay and grass.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Your nose twitched, coming slowly to awareness, having long fallen asleep. <em> Sean, </em> you knew his scent, like sunshine and pepper, earth and lightning and cat’s fur. You trusted him - knew him well enough, you’d exchanged stories and spend some time together, and you <em> needed, </em> you <em> burned, </em> so you didn’t stand, didn’t turn and bare your teeth as you would have anyone else, didn’t snarl and snap your teeth to demand <em> “Away!” </em></p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Sean should have looked away, really should have bolted. But your scent - intoxicating, alluring - had wrapped around him and grabbed him by the balls, already his cock-head was poking out of his sheath, pre-cum starting to drip at the head, and then you were shifting, uncurling to stretch out on your stomach, turning your rump to him and <em> oh hello </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>your tail had barely flicked to the side, revealing your cunt, swollen and inflamed with heat, obvious against your fur where any other time it would have been almost impossible to see, the fur around it dark with slick, dribbling onto the nest you’d made of his blankets, before he was on you. Didn’t try to lick or prepare you, mind abuzz with <em> need-fuck-mate-now! </em> much like yours was, didn’t stop to ask permission before leaping up to mount you… then trying again, then a third time, he stood just under a third of your height standing on all four paws, would never have been able to successfully mount you if you hadn’t been lying down but finally he managed to hook his paws over your hips, if only barely, and began to frantically buck his hips and—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—you could have cried, feeling his cock-head barely press into you, over and over, only an inch or so each time if that, not nearly enough, though the fox was panting loudly, his mind brushing yours <em> “Matematematematemate,” </em> though his frantically bucking hips kept driving him to miss, pointed cock-head striking your swollen lips instead, and finally you grunted, shook yourself and knocked off his tenuous grip, the fox squeaking as it was sent stumbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked over your shoulder with irritated eyes though you would have cried if you were capable, having what you needed <em> so close </em> but not able to give you what you needed, the fox’s cock not erect enough to press into you and stay there, and needing to be able to stay there to grow more erect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you were a fellow fox - or, really, just <em> smaller </em> - his cock’s default ‘cock-head only’ would have been enough for him to stay in and grow, but you <em> weren’t </em> a fellow fox, and it wasn’t anything close to enough.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Sean bounced from paw to paw, spun a desperate circle, half-mad from the scent in the air, hips still twitching at the feel of your slick that soaked his crotch, before finally darting forward to lick desperately at your dripping cunt, straining and barely able to reach. Though he wasn’t quite capable of the sound, the fox made a noise that could be best described as a moan, whining and pitiful, and you did the same, dropping your head onto those massive paws of yours, flagging your tail and pushing back into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grunted, but licked desperately, frantically, much smaller tongue able to drag along every crease and dip of your cunt, shoving thoughts of <em> “Deliciousgoodneedtastygood!” </em> to your <em> “Pleasuregoodcontinue!”,</em> fucking his hips in the air as his cock-head dribbled pre-cum on the ground, the musky scent making your nose twitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean didn’t stop, desperate for the taste of you, continuing to move closer and closer until his flexible tongue pressed into you, slurping into your flexing, burning slick walls and you <em> whined, </em>throwing your head back, and his eyes widened, unable to do anything as you shoved yourself back onto his nose, and oh that felt amazing, your whine turned into a lowing howl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox trembled, continuing to lick deeper and deeper until his nose was as deep as it would go, your desperate cunt oozing against his face, having to close his eyes or risk getting slick in them. He pulled back, gasped a desperate breath, before leaning in again and you pressed back onto his muzzle, taking it easily and <em> oh fuck that was amazing, </em>you’d never been fucked shifted before, much less by a goddamn muzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued to lap, licking your inner walls, as you fucked yourself on his muzzle, whining and sending thoughts of <em> “Goodgoodgoodcloseclose” </em> until finally you stuttered and, with a snarl, <em> came, </em> squirting and soaking him with your slick, the fox’s red fur dulled nearly brown with it. Sean bounced back, huffing a sound that was nearly a laugh as he planted his paws and shook, splattering your slick every which way, <em> “Goodyumarousedmate?” </em> his cock hung heavy between his legs, well ready to breed you, and you pushed back <em> “Mate,” </em> arching your back to present your stretched cunt to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you didn’t need to tell him twice. Not bothering to tamp his thoughts down <em> ("Matematematematemate!") </em>he leaped forward, hopped up a few times to try and mount you, paws splashing obscenely in your mess, struggling to get and keep a grip on your hips, finally managing to hook his back paws in the curve of your legs and keep them there, thrusting aimlessly, hitting your rump, then your lips until, blessedly, finally, sheathing himself into you without any preamble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox yipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You <em> howled. </em></p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Cumming on his muzzle had been <em> nice. </em> Had felt amazing at the time, taken the worst off the burn. But though his cock was <em> smaller </em> than his muzzle, it throbbed with his heartbeat, was <em> different </em> in a wonderful way, in just the way you needed, and you arched your back, barely kept from spreading your legs for fear of flinging him off, twitched your ears back to listen to his whines and whimpers and growls and the squelching of your slick as he began to fuck, hips thrusting rapidly with no care as to your pleasure, <em>“Matematematemate” </em>loud to your ears, and you lolled out your tongue, digging your muzzle between your forelegs as you enjoyed the ride, feeling pleasure build in your stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean was having the time of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, he was having a bit of trouble staying on. But so long as he was careful and didn’t pull out too much it was more <em> challenge </em> than <em> fuss, </em>and you were soaking around him, the most amazing warmth clenching and releasing around him as his paws scrabbled and he frantically chased his relief. Holy shit, how had he never fucked in his shift before?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...well, that was easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There weren’t a lot of shifters willing to fuck in their shift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, at least, willing to admit they’d do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slipped with an embarrassing yelp, one of his paws losing its grip and sliding until only his pointed cock-head was in, and listened to your pained groan - oh god, you <em> needed </em> - as you waited for him to regain his perch, finally leaning forward and taking a mouthful of grey-white fur and loose skin in his mouth, tugging on it as he fucked and oh that helped a lot!</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before his mantra changed, <em> “Matematemate!” </em> turning to <em> “Breedbreedbreedbreedbreed!” </em>and with a few, stuttered thrusts that weren’t too different from the rest, Sean went stiff against you, shoving his cock as deep as it would go, his knot swelling to lock you two into place. His seed <em> burned </em> inside of you, and you howled, throwing your head back as you came, walls locking tight on the tie, barely aware of the fox screaming his own release, soaking his legs (most of his lower half, honestly) with your slick, scrabbling to grab you as he trembled with pleasure, cock throbbing inside of you, filling you with rope after rope after rope of cum, more than you’d think a fox could make, gripping your skin so tight it broke and he tasted blood, mentally debating with himself and finally waiting until you relaxed, going limp in your afterglow, hips dipping somewhat, before releasing, twisting in midair to land on three of his four paws, going rump to rump with you, one hind paw stuck up in the air to accommodate his dick, still tied to you, every instinct in his body still screaming <em> “breedbreedbreedmatematemate”. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tongue lolled out of his very self-satisfied grin, shuddering with each throb of his cock as his balls drew up, very proud of the wolf he’d managed to mate, even more proud that it was <em> you, </em>pumping you full of his virile cum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You can try but you'll never forget her name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean talked proudly of what he’d done.</p><p> </p><p>Why wouldn’t he? A fox getting to spend a <em> week </em> with a wolf? And a fellow outlaw one at that! None of the others had even thought of fucking in their animal forms and, while a few (namely Arthur) found the thought disgusting, couldn’t look at Sean without gagging, many others found themselves considering it - what? They’re <em> outlaws, </em>they’d try anything once or twice.</p><p> </p><p>And then they weren’t when a massive timber wolf came lumbering into camp, staring down the guard until they cowered back, and Sean took one look at her swollen belly and the world spun as he passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>